1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot finger driving module using differential gear characteristics and a robot hand including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hand of an industrial robot is called a gripper, and the gripper represents a clip-type robot hand which is frequently used for gripping an article with the entire robot finger or robot hand.
Recently, as the interest in a robot hand for gripping an article is increasing, the design and operating algorithm of a robot finger to perfectly grip an article is intensively studied, and thus a robot hand having a plurality of robot fingers is being developed.
In addition, a robot similar to the human shape is being actively developed, and in order to operate a robot substantially in the same way as the human hand, fabricating a robot hand which is capable of giving power and driving force to every robot finger becomes a very important issue.
However, a robot hand having a plurality of fingers, recently developed, is concentrated just on a perfect gripping operation and ignores its size and easiness in operation, which results in too complicated structure.
For example, FIG. 17 schematically shows a robot hand (produced by SlimLab) generally commercialized.
The robot hand adopts a full-actuated manner in which a driving motor is applied to each joint 91 to 94 of a robot finger. Since this robot hand applies a single driving motor 921 to a single joint, each driving motor 921 has a limitation in its size and output.
In addition, due to the nature of the robot hand, the robot finger should have a small size, and a motor applied thereto should have a great output in comparison to its size in order to operate all robot fingers. In other words, the driving motor applied to each joint should give a great output in spite of its small size. Therefore, the driving motor of the above robot finger should have decelerator mechanisms 923 to 925.
Moreover, in order to solve the problem of the above robot finger, a robot hand using an under-actuated mechanism is being studied.
However, considering that the operation of the robot hand is not limited to simple gripping but should implement other operations such as pinching, hooking, palm contacting or the like, the robot hands which are being currently studied have insufficient functions.